


Take Me to Wonderland

by Purpleclarinet13



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleclarinet13/pseuds/Purpleclarinet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU where Gail and Holly meet at College.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Wonderland

It had been one of those mornings that couldn’t have gotten any worse. Not only was she running late to her current class but she had been late to a meeting with the dean of the university that she had requested to discuss expanding her department. To say he had been displeased would be an understatement. Bluntly put, it had been one hell of a shitty morning for Professor Gail Peck.  
Hurrying to make up time before having to deal with her class of overly stressed out third years, Gail weaved quickly in and out of throngs of students before quickly rounding the final corner to the lecture hall she was to be in. However, like the rest of her morning, it seemed that even looking where she was going was proving to be too much for the blonde.  
“Holy shit, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking...it’s just that I’m late. I’m late and...” Gail rambled uncharacteristically as she bent to pick up the papers and folders she had dropped.  
“For a very important date...” sang back a voice. Gail looked up to realise she was oh so very close to a stunning brunette.  
Given her affinity for words, Gail’s brain searched and searched its dictionaries looking for the appropriate words to describe the beauty in front of her. Everything about the brunette captured the blonde’s attention; the warmth in her big brown eyes, the way her black rimmed glasses framed her face, her cheekbones that Gail longed to kiss but most of all was her endearing crooked smirk. Gail was completely transfixed by the brunette and so when she was caught staring intently at her, a deep blush immediately found its home in her cheeks.  
“You know I could be if you wanted...” Gail managed to comment calmly.  
“Sorry, I’m lost. Could be what?” the brunette replied a curious yet amused smirk on her face.  
“Late to a very important date.” Gail sang back to her. The brunette let out a deep bellied laugh and Gail was sure she’d never heard a greater sound, “Is that an offer?” she asked.  
“I guess that depends.” Gail admitted.  
“On what exactly?” returned the brunette.  
“On whether this is hello or goodbye”, the blonde smiled shyly losing her earlier confidence just a little.  
“Oh well, I guess that depends as well” the brunette smirked.  
“On what exactly?” the blonde grinned back as she repeated the brunette’s earlier question.  
The brunette leaned in a little closer to Gail before whispering, “On if you’re planning on taking me to wonderland?”  
There was a moment of pause between the two as they both realised the connotations of the brunette’s remark. Once over the shock, the blonde unintentionally let out a loud snort before becoming immediately embarrassed and covering her face with her hands. She made panicked eye contact with the brunette before the pair burst into laughter together ignoring all the confused looks of the student’s passing them in the hallway.  
Once the pair had recovered from their outburst, they each brushed off any dust from their trousers and gathered their belongings before standing to face one another. The brunette smiled at Gail and it dawned upon the blonde to consider a very simple question, “You know I don’t even know your name...” she prompted.  
The brunette laughed, “Oh of course. I’m Holly, Dr. Holly Stewart. I lecture here in Forensic Pathology.”  
Gail smiled affection clear in her voice as she commented, “Nerd.”  
Holly’s smile widened as she grinned, “And what about you?”  
“Gail, Professor Gail Peck. I lecture here in English Literature and I am in fact now very late for my own lecture.” Gail admitted looking sheepishly at her watch.  
The brunette doctor smirked, “Hence the rambling...well don’t let me keep you any later. It was nice bumping into you.”  
Gail smiled in return as the brunette began to walk away, “Hey Holly?” she called after her.  
“Yeah?” the brunette turned back to her.  
“I’ll see you around right?” she asked hopefully.  
“Of course” Holly laughed, “You’ve still got to take me to wonderland.”  
Gail laughed brightly before turning and walking into her lecture. She was late, very late indeed.


End file.
